Wings of Mist II: Ghost of a Hope
by DragonMajesties
Summary: About 3 years after the Jade Mountain Academy was established, chaos rains on them. The dragonets of destiny disappear, a whole winglet is still missing, and a mysterious 3-headed dragon vows to take over Pyrrhia, and there is no-one to stop him. But there is hope: Berry, and a blue MistWing dragonet. But how can two hatchlings hope to defeat an ancient monstrosity? *DISCONTINUED*
1. Prologue

**AN: second book of Wings of Mist here plz follow, favorite and review!**

 **(this takes place about 7 years after Jade Mt. Academy was established. second book of Wings of Mist, as said above. [I will not be working on this as much since I should probably finish the first book] Slight Winterwatcher/Moonibli XD)**

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

A moonless night for the dragons of Pyrrhia. Shadows everywhere and no light to battle it.

 _It's time._

 _2002 years ago..._

A little more than two thousand years ago, there was a evil roaming the land. There were no records, because no-one wanted to even mentioned him. A horrifying dragon with scales that are blood red and splotted with black. He looked like nothing of the dragons of this land. With sharp curved claws and an armored body, he reigned terror and destruction upon the everyone. His name was Blood Moon.

But worse than his lethal poison and fire, worse than his brutality, was that he had 3 heads.

There was one dragon who stood up to him and defeated him.

Darkstalker.

But at a price. Just before Darkstalker uttered the last words of the ancient spell of NightWings-which anyone could use- Blood Moon cursed him. He was cursed with animus powers, as if his ability to see the future and read minds isn't enough. Scrolls say he killed his own father, but they left out a small but crucial detail. That he killed Prince Arctic _after_ the powers curroupted his soul. No, he wasn't born with them, but he was cursed with them. The animus powers gruadually took over, and finally, they had to stop him. Darkstalker couldn't blame them.

Ok, maybe a little. After all, didn't he just save the entire continent, yet no-one seemed to notice that?

Everyone thought it was over, that Blood Moon was banished forever in the center of the earth... but they were wrong. yes, the spell has left him weak and without a body, but Blood Moon was just saving up energy, waiting for a certain dragon so that he could use it to give himself a body again. Yes, his soul lived on.

His soul... and his thirst for revenge.

But first, he must get rid of a dragon- no, a group of dragonets, so that they won't interfere.

They interfered with his and Blister's plan to take over Phryria. He must not underestimate them again.

What were they called?

 _Oh yes..._

 _the dragonets of destiny._


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: hello I'm** **finally (actually) starting book 2 of my Wings of Mist series so hope u like it! (btw so srry for the extremely late update..)**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **QIBLI'S POV**

* * *

He wasn't sure how long they have been flying, and he didn't remember falling asleep, but suddenly, they were in a vast cave. Tunnels branched off in all directions, leading into darkness. Panic surged through his limbs as he saw that he was on some kind of prison. Next to him was Moon, also in a similar cage, but it glowed and sucked in light at the same time. The NightWing was in a half standing half kneeling position, looking semiconscious. She was breathing heavily, and once in a while, a pained hiss escaped her mouth. He felt a surge of panic. Turtle was next to Moon also, looking very worried, and on his left side was a very furious SkyWing.

Peril paced back and forth, muttering under her breath. She glanced over and saw that Qibli was awake. "What happened?" she asked, leaning towards him. "What's going on? HOW CAN I SEND FIERY DEATH TO THE DRAGON WHO DID THIS?!" She sliced at the bars, and her talons went right through. Seeing this, Qibli's mind went back to the tendrils of darkness also behaved the same way. But shouldn't Peril be able to burn through them? He opened his own mouth and breathed a jet of flame, but it seemed to evaporate. The bars suddenly seemed a bit more thick. An idea lit up in his head. _Our fire is feeding it. But before it was destroying it... something must be increasing its strength. Probably the dragon who did this got some energy source._ Qibli edged to the end of the cage, and saw that they were suspended above a giant intricate circle carved into the stone. Uneasiness squeezed his throat. "I don't have a good feeling about this whole setup." he said, mostly to himself, but they all nodded. Moon suddenly jolted and her eyes flew opened, filled with terror. She looked around wildly and her eyes caught on Qibli's. "Qibli! Some- something horrible is going to-" she broke off with a shriek of agony and shrank down onto the floor of her cage, clutching her horns, her body sending tremors through her wings and tail. Qibli leaped forward, stopped by the bars, but he stuck his snout out as far as he could.

"MOON!" the NightWing didn't respond.

She suddenly stiffened. Qibli said again, in a softer voice, "Moon? Are you ok?"

She lifted her snout to the sky and said in the same eerie voice she used for the Jade Mountain prophecy:

 _8 flames in darkness,_

 _8 flames of light_

 _8 flames that can bring hope_

 _and lit bright like on brightest night._

 _2 flames will collide,_

 _and 1 might not survive_

 _8 flames will combine_

 _to bring down the darkness that thrived._

 _One will be extinguished_

 _and one will cry_

 _The power that lives within The Star_

 _will be summoned from afar_

 _and only it can bring the fire_

 _that will make the power_

 _reform..._

 _The lost city of night once again will form._

Qibli felt sick. _The other one already gave enough doom..._

"Moon?" he said. The NightWing just curled up in response and the tension was released. As relieved as Qibli felt, he still felt queasy at the new prophecy. Turtle was frowning, his head tilted.

"What's up Turtle?" he asked. The SeaWing turned to him and replied "It's just that... I heard him say something similar to what Moon said." Qibli thought about this. "Who's 'him'?"

"The three headed dragon that came by of course."


End file.
